Generally, many electronic devices have been mobile by nature, such that they are usable at various locations, etc. Thus, movement of such devices from one location to another has been desired and thus facilitated. Unfortunately, the mobility of electronic devices has also encouraged unwanted movement, such as in the case of theft. Traditionally, electronic devices have been secured from such unwanted movement by securing the outer premises (e.g. house, car, etc.) in which such devices reside. However, such form of security is often subject to circumvention, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.